


Itte

by perrythedeer



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fantrolls, Song Lyrics, Songfic, lol, vaguely??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=of1N3x0YPIwShe stared at her messages, ignoring the tears building in her eye and starting to slip down her cheek. Histri was awake now, taking her goodbye as a joke, and... that was okay, she didn't want him to be worried. She hadn't messaged Coprin, she'd already said bye. Her other friends didn't need to know, besides small 'love you guys!' and 'happy birthdays' exchanged.
Relationships: Encela/Capulu, Encela/Coprin, Encela/Histri





	Itte

_Tell me_

Wandering through the city was not a choice Encela often made, unless it was to see a friend, which- it was, technically. Running through the roads, her hair loose behind her. The three-sweep old girl was excited, she was gonna be seeing someone she hadn't seen in real life for awhile, he was so busy, preparing for his weird job.

_Hey it's me! So you see?_

"Capulu!" she shouted, bursting into his hive without knocking. She dodged his lusus easily, pulling a vial from her pocket and throwing it at the creature- oop! duck! she ducks on the floor and rolls out of the way of the low-leveled acid bursting out of the broken glass, and hears a familiar voice calling for the lusus to lay low.

_I noticed it really in the end_

Capulu was standing at the top of his stairs, laughing lightly at his friends little display, the fact his lusus was soaked now. Encela looked up at the laugh, her face brightening like a lightbulb that'd been switched on. She moved to run up the stairs at the same time he was coming down. They ended up at the bottom of the stairs, Encela ontop of Capulu and hugging him tight.

_You know, what you had told to me then_

"What are you doing here?" He pushed her off and watched her roll onto her back, immediately pushing herself against him "Just wanted to visit you big dork! it's been like- forever and a half!" She wrapped her arms around him "I wouldn't just forget about visiting my almost-moirail every half sweep!!" "is it really time already?" Capulu tried to think, he hadn't checked his calender in awhile, too busy...

_Didn't think, anything, about it, pushing it from my mind_

"Well _duh!!_ I wouldn't be here otherwise you silly cluckbeast" Encela sat up, dragging her best friend with her in the process and poking his nose "I have _so much_ to catch you up on- OH and you totally have to recap me, how's work going?!"

_Forgetting, but realizing I'm_

"Well, it's okay- but i've been busy, sorry for not messaging more often- I might be hired within the next sweep!!" Encela gasped, hugging Capulu tighter "REALLY?!!?! Oh my gosh im so so proud of you!!! You can't forget about me though okay?" She pulls away a bit, hands on his shoulders "Of course not, how could I?"

_Running blindly, reckless finally_

Laying on her bed. Encela stared up at the ceiling quietly, waiting for a message. It was the half-sweep point again, she was 4 now. No message from Capulu, it was, normal now. They'd go perigees without texting. Kind of weird, how the person that was destined to be her moirail- she knew it she _knew_ he was- just, forgot about her like that.

_Dreams that lied seemed so true_

Her phone goes off, and she glances at it, grabbing it and turning on the screen- oh, Coprin! She enjoyed talking to him too, it would be good to fill the time, she had nothing else to do after all. He wanted to come over, more mushrooms to test on supposedly. That would be good, something to get her mind off of Capulu for awhile.

_Don't like waiting, patience fading_

"Okay, so you have to be careful, Cop" she advised, holding the mushroom steady with one of her tools, Coprin leaned over her shoulder a bit "What are you doing?" "Im checking to see if it's trying to give off any spores, some mushrooms here are very toxic to breathe in. Not like you'd know, youre a jadeblood" He stuck out his tongue a bit, making her shake her head and glance at him, amusement in her eyes.

_Barely making it through_

He'd gone into another room, and Encela was bringing a vial of her stronger stuff over to the mushroom, not keeping an eye on the floor- she probably spilled some earlier, she'd never cleaned up, normally her lusus did it, but he was asleep...

_I know this just won't do_

She'd fallen, and her world was just her own pained screams for far too long, the burning on her face, leg, the stabbing feelings in her hands and thigh and her eyes squeezed shut too tightly to process anything, she felt like she was melting, and it hurt worse than anything she could have ever dreamt or imagined or _anything_ , Coprin rushed back into the room to help her, worry coating his expression as he started to try lifting her off the floor first thing, ignoring the faint burning in his arms and hands as he did so.

_Surely, if on the day i die_

Dancing with Histri was her favorite activity, the five-sweeped old girl had always found it nice to be with him, leaning into his arms and letting him lead the dance, be it a dramatic one or not, he always made sure she could follow every step, despite how slow she could be on catching up.

_I_ _turn to look at my life_

Sending a spade to Capulu to get his attention was. a mistake, as the moment the 'read' notification popped up, a black line on her wrist appeared as well, and she quickly tried to message saying she was kidding, but before she could finish typing, another spade appeared on screen, along with '|>-|Well, if that's what you think about me, i'm happy to go with it |-<|' she felt something in her bloodpusher break, but shoved it down. If he responded like that, and the wristband appeared, he _had_ to feel that way for her, so she'd force herself to feel it back.

_I'd still love each and every moment that I was alive_

Running to Ourani's hive in the rain, Encela held a makeshift umbrella over her head, more like a slab of metal really, it would melt slower. Something happened, Ourani had messaged her in a rush, forgetting to quirk, it was... more worrying then it should've been. She burst into the hive, throwing the metal aside as she went in, calling for her friend. Ourani was in the corner, trying to fend off one of the rabid animals she could normally tame, she was bleeding.. oh jeez..

_Ah, Finally if on the day i die, you can't be there at my side_

"So tell me again why you're letting me take these" Encela leaned against Dysmia's wall, and the rustblood shrugged as she continued shoving the little animals into cages. "They're gonna die anyway, and Ourani didn't want them, so like... they're alot like trolls anatomy wise, so maybe you can do some of your experiments on them?" "Sure thing, Dizzy"

_Once more_

"Seppia do you need a hug?" watching the violetblood wander around the hive, messing with her hands was more then a little worrying, she'd been talking about her kismesis for a good half and hour now, and it tugged at Encelas heartstrings. As well as reminded her that she needed to message her own kismesis. Seppia shook her head quickly, leaving Encela to only sigh and go over to pat her friends shoulder

_Simply_

"Capulu why the fuck do you keep acting so- weird with me!" She was fighting with him, in his bar. It wasn't a good idea, but Encela didn't care. "Youre my kismesis! You should really talk to me more, you practically avoid me all the time!" He just, shrugged. A normal reply, Capulu barely fucking talked to _anyone_ , it pissed Encela off to no end. "Why can't you just be a normal kismesis, be mean to me, come on, how about acting like Seppia's, huh?" "Im not an abusive troll" "I know but-" "Encela" he stared at her for a moment, "Leave, before i call security." She glared at him, before turning and leaving the bar.

_Repeat_

"Gelida, are you doing okay?" Peeking into the makeshift hive, Encela held out some food carefully to attract the molusus "I brought something for you, incase you've been running out of supplies" No response, Encela wasn't phased by it, feeling the food get taken and a wet nose press against her hand. "Alright, well, message me or Dysmia when you get the chance, we're worried about you!" she hummed, turning away.

_Simply_

"Cyntha, i've told you a thousand times, your crush is totally fins over heels for you too" Cyntha shrugged lightly, kicking her legs and looking at the teal "But he's such a highblood-" "Doesn't matter, highblood, lowblood. Tomato, tomato, yknow?" Cyntha glared at her, before sighing and slumping "If you say so, im not gonna tell him though" "Leo is absolutely just _waiting_ for a message, Cyn"

_Clearly_

"Lilaco what are you doing" Lilaco signed something at her that- well, Encela didn't understand sadly. Unlike most of the other trolls, Encela never really learnt Heiair Sign Language, it's not like she could see very well in order to learn it anyway. "Well, be more careful" what she _did_ understand, was that the purpleblood was standing on the edge of her bed, jumping on the railing of it ruthlessly. that would probably break it soon...

_Tell me_

She sat on the edge of the cliff, watching Leonis' lusus was something she did a lot. She loved the sound of the ocean, and it was a good place to collect the water of her world. Plus the guys lusus totally loved her, she could tell from all the growling and snapping! Either way, it was a win-win situation. Leonis could go out, and Encela had something to do.

_Hey it's me_

"Caelus" She stared at the indigo, watching him rushing around his house trying to grab an outfit for her "Caelus i don't even wanna go to the concert, rock isn't my thing" "welp, that sucks huh?" She snorted, Caelus was.. blunt at times. She tilted her head lightly when she saw him starting to grab make up "Why do i need that" "I can totally make your eye look _awesome_ , not that it isn't sick already" "Yea, okay." She wasn't gonna argue, this guy was probably the best at fashion when it came to their group.

_Do you see, what I see and how the sky is blue?_

Staring at a machine as she worked on it, Six-sweep old Encela barely had time for her friends besides her quadrants, she would _never_ pull a Capulu of course, so she messaged them as often as possible, but even still, she couldn't go out much anymore.

_Oh how can i get it through to you_

_How at night_

"Can't you just be normal for once!" She threw a vial at her lusus, watching it jump and run out of the way. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. She'd gotten into another fight with one of her friends, and she tended to blow up like this afterwards.

_In the sky_

Seven-sweeps. Encela was in her bed, curled up and tugging at her hair. She couldn't get fucking _anything_ right, she barely had time for her quadrants, the machine wasn't working, her wriggling day had passed and she'd somehow forgotten about it, something was wrong with her.

_The clouds are so far, they're out of reach_

Stressing herself out and pushing herself too hard was common, Encela had fallen asleep while working on the machine, leaned up against it in an uncomfortable position, she didn't hear her door all the way down there, had no idea somebody was visiting.

_Oh how can I ever make you see?_

Capulu and Coprin had been worried about their shared quadrant, she barely talked, and the wrist-markers were always so dull, like she was constantly exhausted. Finding her at the top of a tower ontop of her hive was... odd. Capulu stared at her for a second, lifting her up before Coprin had a chance "Is she okay??" Her moirail asked, instinctively looking over her for wounds. _Tell me_ They brought her back down to her hive, and Capulu put her in her bed as Coprin ran to grab something for her to drink when she woke up. When he got back, he saw Capulu sitting on the edge of the bed, worry in his eyes as he stared at her. "Should we talk to her? maybe she needs some kind of.. help" "Thats a moirails job" Capulu grinned softly up at the jadeblood, and Coprin simply rolled his eyes "Please, you act like you and her weren't practically moirails when you were kids. If you didn't care you wouldn't have come." "Even still"

_Hey it's me_

She woke up to being in her bed, hearing something out in the other room. Had- someone broken in without her noticing?! She shot up instantly and bolted into the room, aiming a vial quickly, only to hear a yelp and Coprins voice. "Don't throw it!!"

_So you see_

"You're such a bulgelicker!" She shouted, throwing it anyway and making him dodge. He laughed at her for a moment, glancing at her with full amusement on his face "For what! Grabbing you off your tower to heaven?" She glared at him.

_I really had known it all along_

"Is she awake?" Another person peeked into the room, and Encela recognized the voice in a millisecond "WHAT THE _HELL_ IS HE DOING HERE?!" she shouted, aiming another vial, Capulu quickly moved out of view as Coprin grabbed her arm, taking the vial easily "He came because he was just as worried as i was, don't be mean, Encela" He hummed, and she glared at him even harder then before.

_Ya know, how you were already gone._

Encela stared at her messages, leaning back in her chair. Capulu was just as quiet as always, Coprin just as talkative. It was like what happened had changed nothing. But, that was okay with her, big changes were kind of terrifying.

_and you see_

"Im sorry i haven't been messaging much, ive been busy!" "So i was told" Histri grinned at her as they walked. As soon as Encela realized she needed a break, she had set up a date with her matesprit, she knew he would want some time out of the house anyway.

_I_ _believe, you'd tell me i'm stubborn everytime_

"So tell me why exactly this mushroom is better than the others." as soon as she'd spoken, Encela regret her choice of words, watching a mischevious grin spread across her moirails face. And soon, he was rambling, going on and on about how exactly formed this _specific_ mushroom was.

_I want to forget you but i find_

Trying to schedule with Capulu was pointless, and she found herself laying in bed again, waiting to see if he'd actually message her back. It was weird to think about, how they'd gone from two of the closest trolls on Heiair to never talking and also in a kismitude. it... hurt a little, but it was easier to ignore than it used to be.

_Tell it to me more clearly_

She found herself at the bar again, nursing a cup of coffee and watching her kismesis work. He was so...good at his job, and his eyes seemed so bright all the time, even if he certainly acted like he hated it. She knew how hard he'd worked to get here, and could see in every motion how much he enjoyed it. It was almost entrancing to watch.

_Making a note of it, hold to it dearly_

"I loathe you" she chimed after a few moments, once he'd had a little bit of a break. He stared at her, before a soft smile formed on his features "Loathe you too, Encela. How long are you gonna be sittin here?" "long as i want too, Capdorklu"

_Telling me 10, at the train_

He stared at her a bit longer, before the chiming of the door grabbed his attention. Encela sighed a bit and looked back at her cup. Maybe changes weren't all that bad. She should definitely come see him more often.

_See you there, don't be late_

Waking up on her eighth wriggling day and jumping up to message her friends, it was the day, she was so so excited. She messaged them as quickly as she could, Coprin invited her over, and she sent a quick happy 'love you!!' to her matesprit, shooting a spade at Capulu and planning to visit him later.

_and other meetings_

"I'm doing it today" She grinned at Coprin, poking his stomach as he worked, she was a little _too_ excited, trying to block out the thought in the back of her mind, she didn't want anybody to know what would happen to her. He smiled and gave her a little 'i know', before focusing again.

_Without the petals is a flower_

Running down the road again, she wanted to get to the bar quickly, she only had a few more hours before prime time, and she wanted to spend some time with Capulu before rushing to her matesprits house. she ran to the bar as quickly as possible, running in- only to find someone else working. That. was odd, Capulu practically ran this place... well, okay..

_Staying alive in our memories, a summer_

Going to Histris place was easy, his hive was big and bold and looked like a whole theatre with all the props outside of it. She entered quietly, looking around for him and finding him in bed, still asleep... hm. She, doesn't want to disturb him, so she presses a kiss to his forehead and sneaks out.

_Giving it words, read. Give it a voice, send_

Going back home, kind of upset, was.. not in her plans. Atleast she had plenty of time to prepare. She headed into her hive and shut the door quietly, leaning against it and sighing deeply, glancing at her lusus and giving a weak smile.

_What you had said then._

She sat down, she needed some time to think, and her bed was the perfect place for that as she stared at the wall, going over memories in her mind quietly.

_and so, if on the day i die, you come to be at my side_

_Surely upon the day i die, i'll sing of the love in my life_

_Like you said, every moment was worth it to be alive_

_Ah_

She stared at her messages, ignoring the tears building in her eye and starting to slip down her cheek. Histri was awake now, taking her goodbye as a joke, and... that was okay, she didn't want him to be worried. She hadn't messaged Coprin, she'd already said bye. Her other friends didn't need to know, besides small 'love you guys!' and 'happy birthdays' exchanged.

_Surely, upon the day i die_

_You won't be there at my side_

_Even now i really can't believe_

_Once more, simply, simply, simply_ Staring at her messages with Capulu, Coprin, Histri... she sent a spade to her kismesis, a diamond to her moirail, and a heart to her matesprit before leaning over in her chair, starting to sob into her hands. She couldn't do this.

_Once more. Simply. Simply, honestly_

Staring at the button, she couldn't do this, her hand was shaking too much.

_Once more. Simply, simply. simply, simply_

_Clearly_

She presses it.

_Tell me_ _._


End file.
